El proyecto de Snape- Drarry
by lizpacheco46
Summary: Snape pensó que les haría un daño pero no se imaginaba el amor entre los dos FANFIC HARRY POTTER -DRARRY


-que muy concentrado, no Potter?- la voz de Draco resono por toda la mazmorra pero Snape no le dijo nada siguió tras su libro sin si quiera levantar la vista. Harry se sonrojo y siguió leyendo su libro de posiones

-calla te Draco y ayuda me a buscar-

los nervios del moreno estaban llegando al limite Draco se negaba a ayudarle y solo lo hostigaba con preguntas tontas

-Harry ?- el rubio repetía su nombre cada cinco segundos pero lo ignoraba

*Unos cuantos días antes Snape castigo a ambos por pelear en clase, los chicos se gritaban enfrente de todos y colmaron la paciencia del profesor así que ahí se hallaban casi a media noche buscando un tema de su libro para un proyecto en parejas que Snape les asigno cosa que a Harry no le agrado pues siempre se le hizo muy incomodo estar mucho tiempo al lado del rubio

-Harry?- insistió otra vez Draco

-que?- el moreno le dirigió una mirada fría

-me gustas-murmuro sonrojándose y en todo lo que quedaba de detención no le dirigió la palabra, tampoco lo volteaba a ver a pesar de que Harry insistía en el proyecto

- bueno y de que vamos a hacer el proyecto? Draco contesta me, tu seras el preferido de snape pero a mi me odia ... ayuda me, es en parejas, tu igual me gustas... esteeem Draco ya se que vamos a hacer- el moreno siguió insistiendo con el proyecto pero Draco escucho perfectamente las palabras de Harry, la tensión creció en el aula y los dos chicos se sonrojaban cada que volteaba a ver al otro

-vallan se- dijo Snape con su voz fria y cruel

-perfecto- ambos metieron rápidamente sus cosas a la mochila y salieron de las mazmorras

-Draco ...- alcanzó Harry al rubio con un pedazo de pergamino en sus manos donde tenia parte de las bases para el proyecto que harían juntos- ya se de que haremos nuestro proyecto, pero necesito que me ayudes, sabes que Snape nos dejo el proyecto para molestar y ...- el rubio lo acorralo en una esquina del castillo cerca del gran comedor

- has escuchado Potter ... me gustas y se que te gusto ... eres un ... ahhhh -

un que?-pensó Harry y se sonrojo lo único que quería era que los labios de Draco se acercaran mas para así podre besarlo

-si, me gustas ... y ?-

El rubio se alejo y se paso la mano pos su cabello, desordenando lo

-y? y?- tenia los ojos tan inyectados de furia- desde hace cuatro aňos me has gustado y ahora andas con esa tal Cho Chang-

- ya no ando con ella - murmuro Harry y ahora el era el que dominaba el cuerpo de Draco acorralándolo en la esquina donde se encontraba el tomo su cara entre sus manos y se le resbaló el pergamino haciendo un sonido hueco en todo el pasillo

-eres un tonto - dijo Draco con el rostro enrojecido

Harry se acerco hasta que quedaron juntas sus frentes y el rubio sonrió tontamente -me vas a ayudar con el proyecto?- le pregunto Harry con un tono seductor a Draco

El rubio lo tomo de la nuca y sus labios se juntaron con tanta fuerza que los hicieron rodar de nuevo y otra vez Harry quedo de espaldas a la pared, Draco entre laso una de sus piernas con las de Harry haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, apesar de que se oian pasos a lo lejos no se separaron y la intensidad del beso aumentaba cada vez mas, la piel del rubio se perlaba con una capa de sudor y Harry se quedaba sin aire pero aun así seguían entrelazados

Las manos de Harry jugaban con el abdomen marcado del rubio mientras este acariciaba su cabello tratando de ordenarlo pero sin éxito una vez se separaron de su largo y muy confortante beso, ambos sentían cierta incomodidad por confesarse de esa manera y tenían algo de miedo de que los encontraran en medio de la noche fuera de sus dormitorios pero Draco seguía abrazando a Harry sin intenciones de soltarlo pronto los pasos se perdieron dentro del Gran comedor y esto hizo que la tensión se dispersara un poco mas

-eres muy lindo- rompió el silencio Harry

Draco se separo y lo vio con el ceño fruncido

-no soy lindo, soy sexy- le corrigió y lo abrazo de nuevo.

Después de un largo tiempo en los brazos del otro se dirigieron a su dormitorio

-nos vemos mañana- murmuró Draco antes de alejarse lo sufiente

-es un hecho- le contesto el moreno- para el "proyecto"

-si el "proyecto"

Hola pues ya había subido este fic pero la pagina me lo tradujo mal por lo tanto no se podía leer pero ya esta bien, espero que les guste


End file.
